zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Henry Allard
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 07/__/2012 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' _+__/24 **'Stamina:' _/0 ***Regen: 5/Day Skills Attributes (121) *'Intuition:' +30 (2/13) *'Perception:' +22 *'Charisma:' +20 (1/11) *'Precision:' +10 *'Learning:' +8 (3/8) *'Endurance:' +7 (1/7) *'Agility:' +5 *'Teaching:' +5 *'Willpower:' +5 *'Strength:' +3 (1/2) *'Athletics:' +3 *'Reading:' +3 *'Training:' +1 Combat (20) *'Knives:' +30 (1/13) *'Throwing Weapons:' +5 *'Two-Handed Weapons:' -5 *'Firearms Training:' -10 Constructive (71) *'Surgery:' +30 (3/13) *'First Aid:' +22 *'Medicine:' +12 (3/7) *'Jury-Rigging:' +7 (1/6) Knowledge (35) *'Anatomy:' +17 (0/9) *'Zombies:' +10 *'Writing:' +8 Recreational (9) *'Art:' +9 Survival (-5) *'Disguise:' -5 Affinity *'Alice Kepler:' +7 *'Mitzi Soma:' +6 *'Kit Richards:' +5 *'Tracie Stern:' +4 *'Sarasa Kimura:' +3 *'Drake Higgins:' +2 *'Giles Wolfe:' +1 *'Monk:' +1 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +1 *'Tom Harris:' +1 Perks *'Surgical Focus:' (+30 Surgery) **You're such an adept surgeon that you don't let anything get past those observant eyes of yours. You always make sure to double check your work. Add a flat 1/3 perception bonus to surgery. *'Under the Knife:' (+30 Knives) **With this perk, your knowledge as a surgeon comes in handy in a whole new way. You can synergize Surgery with knife attacks. Flaws *'Inefficient Metabolism:' You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. *'Generic Flaw:' -5 Firearms Training. Items Weapons *'Perfect ''The Examiner (*) Balisong:' 70/3/+10; Aimed Stab: May be used at 1 Speed for -25 Lethality and to deal -10 Wounds. *'Fair (=) Kukri:'' 80/3/+0 *'Fair (=) Throwing Knives (x2): 75/3/+0 Armor *'Good (+) Labcoat:' +5 Defense **** *'Fair (=) Dress Boots:' +5 Charisma *'Fair (=) Suit & Tie:' *'Poor (-) Normal Clothing:' Two shirts, two pairs of pants. *'Poor (-) Scrubs Top:' Black. **** *'Poor (-) Scrubs Bottoms:' Black. **** *'Poor (-) Tennis Shoes:' +2 Agility **** Consumables *'Bottle of Antipsychotics:' 10/12 pills. *'Bottle of Tranquilizer:' 10/10 doses. Tools *'Good (+) First Aid Kit:' +10 bonus to First Aid checks, after that it gives a -15 penalty. 2/12 remaining History Henry Allard knew he was going to be a doctor from a young age. "You can't always think about yourself," his father would tell him. "Doing things for yourself isn't as important and valuable as doing things for others. And if you want to be a surgeon like your old man, you need to keep telling yourself that, over and over." And Henry did. So from that day forth, Henry drove to do everything absolutely right in school. Anything less than an A was considered a failure. He had to be perfect to be just like his old man. He was also taught to hide his emotions. "Boys don't cry. You've gotta be a man and take it." He's always been rather unemotional as a result of this. He made sure to bottle up his emotions and, instead of expressing them, turn it into determination to fix the problem. However, this determination and hard work wasn't completely for the best. Due to his extreme focus on doing everything right throughout his education, he neglected any chance to be sociable. Parties? No. School dance? Too busy. Hang out with the guys? No time. He never got the real social experience of high school and only tried to act on this after college. But he was already 25 and it didn't work out so well. Without that experience, he couldn't get a real grasp on how to just hold a conversation with someone without worrying about if he was doing it right. So he basically just gave up and stuck to what he knew: Hard work. After becoming a full-fledged surgeon, this worked in his favor. In the operating room, nothing could distract him. He kept his focus on the patient and the patient alone. One tiny mistake and it's all over for them. As a result, he very, very rarely lost a patient. And the few patients he lost were knocking on Death's door in the first place and didn't die as a result of a surgical error. One thing, however, has haunted Henry his entire life. His mother suffered from schizophrenia, and he inherited it from her. He's heard voices his entire life, compelling him to do things, demeaning him, and one particular hallucination became more prominent after his father passed away. While most of his hallucinations are auditory, he will occasionally see his father again, mostly expressing the disdain that Henry believed he harbored toward him after his mother died. Extras Achievements * * TVTropes *The Perfectionist *Men Don't Cry Category:Characters